Innocence
by Faith-Is-Light-In-The-Darkness
Summary: Gaara wakes up in a fog filled world with no memory of how he got there, now back in our world he's been turned into a kid with no memory at all! But wheere does 16 year old Naruto fit in to all this?
1. The Fog World and Naruto

**Chapter 1: Innocence **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I own the OCS! **

**Note: I changed the two kids in the beginning to Naito and Tsuki two other OCS that belong to my sister; they are so cute and evil...**

_**Dreams**_

_Thoughts_

**Memories**

(O-O)

"_**Gaara-hime!" Gaara slowly opened his eyes and stared into the blinding bright light before him he blinked once twice and his vision began to clear ever so slightly. "Gaara-Kun!" Gaara watched as two figures became visible above him, two small identical children they were slightly tan with flaming red hair with blonde tips. "Gaara-hime! Wake up come play!" **_

_**Gaara slowly sat up and the children got up and ran away they were in a field surrounded by fog, the grass was green and lush, and the fog made the air damp. Gaara blinked as he watched the two children at play he knew them in his youth. Naito the elder of the twins his blue green eyes shone with such intensity, he was a very brash child and was quite rude to anyone save for his brother, Naito smiled cheekily at Gaara showing the small fangs he held in his mouth. His younger brother Tsuki was much more serious than his brother and much more polite if not for the different personalities there would be no way to tell the twins apart**_

_**.**_

"_**Where are we?" Gaara asked standing up his clothes slightly damp and sticking to his skin, he knew something was wrong these two had grown up with him why were they children? "What's going on?" Gaara asked again but the children were too busy playing to take any note of him. "Answer me!" Gaara commanded the children stopped their game of tag "No need to be so mean Gaara-hime… Don't you like our world we made for us?" Naito asked his short red and blonde hair swaying as he stopped running.**_

"_**World?" Gaara asked his sea foam eyes staring into the small boy's large mixed eyes, "Yes you were so sad Gaara-hime but now you can be happy here with me and Tsu-koi!" He smiled happily before turning around and running with Tsuki once more. **_

_**Gaara looked around at the fog filled place he walked slowly towards the children and heard an array of laughter and giggling coming from the fog. "Naito… How did you make this?" Gaara asked as he looked at the Tsuki who had deicide to you use him as a shield, "You don't remember Gaara? Daddy gave me this power… He did it for you and Tsu-koi too… Remember?" Naito looked at him with those eyes and Gaara felt a pain in his head. "No I don't remember…" He replied as the pain came back**_

"_**Gaara y-kun you still hurt don't you? I'm going to help you… But in order to repair the past you must first forget it…" Gaara looked at Tsuki his eyes wide "I don't want to forget!" Gaara yelled "It has already begun Gaara…" He said and Gaara felt the pain in his head rise, "Gaara I can turn back time for you back when you were happy before you were sad when you wake up time will have went back for you… But for all else time will have moved on…" He explained as Gaara fell to the floor clutching his head. "When you come back…" "We can play together." Naito finished**_

_**(-_-)**_

16 year old Naruto Uzamaki yawned as he got ready for another boring day at Sanin high, where he had spent his entire teenage life save for the weekends that were spent interning at the Kage Tech corp. After all he had to buy food somehow as for his two story house penthouse it was paid for by his dear Godfather Jiraiya a pervert who happened to make millions with his smut filled book Icha Icha Paradise.

Naruto yawned once more as he made his way from the top floor that overlooked the bottom in fact the top floor was more a balcony than a floor, it was also his bedroom. Naruto walked down the spiral staircase and into his living room which was a sage green color with huge widows that showed the city below, there was a huge bookcase taking up the left wall and on the right a flat screen TV with all the latest games and movies, a beige sofa sat in the middle of the room where Naruto would spend any free time he had.

Naruto glanced out the widow and quickly walked over to the sofa where his uniform lay he needed to remember to wash it, for he hadn't in a while. He pulled off his orange tank top and his shorts and slipped into his red plaid pants, followed by buttoning up his white shirt, he scowled at the last part the tie he hated the red cloth he felt a great urge to burn it but decided instead to just loosely tie it around his neck and move on in life.

Lastly Naruto walked over to the bathroom which was located to the left of the room, he walked in and carefully walked over to the his and her sinks and washed his face a quick brush, and then brushing his teeth. While he brushed he looked in the mirror at the spa bath tub and toilet, and at the pile of clothing on the floor. Just more work to be done he sighed before rising his mouth and walking out past the kitchen he didn't feel like eating toast today or really much of anything, he was stuck in a loop a boring non life changing loop.

"N-Naruto!" Naruto turned and saw his shy neighbour Hinata running up behide him, her long hair tied back in a low braid, she wore the same uniform as Naruto but a skirt in place of pants. "Hey Hinata…" He said slowing down for the petite girl to catch up she was like his sister as children she had a crush on him but he didn't feel that way about her in truth Naruto was Bi, and he had two crushes Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. But he didn't want to think about it and instead focused on Hinata who was smiling at him shyly she knew Naruto didn't love her the way she had hoped as a child but just being close to him was enough for her.

"N-Naruto did you f-finish t-the art project?" she asked as they made their way down the stairs out into the street. "Yeah…" Was Naruto's short replied and Hinata frowned as children Naruto was always smiling and laughing but now he acted different quite and bored she didn't know this person and it was all Sakura and Sasuke's fault. She felt a tug in her chest her poor friend had lost himself in the world of teenage life.

Naruto took little note of Hinata and instead focused on their walk now that Hinata had gone quite, "Naruto?" Naruto looked at her his blonde hair getting in his eyes, "I n-need t-to tell y-you s-something… N-no m-matter what they said y-you can be l-loved…" Naruto looked at his lifelong friend and smiled sadly at her how he wished that were true.

Naruto was about to reply when a cry was heard Naruto looked around as did Hinata looking for what had made it. "Wahaaa!" Naruto turned toward the alley they were the only people on the street and for all he knew it was a crazy person. "Hinata run to school I'll catch up…" He said giving her a light push away from whatever was there. "B-but!" Hinata didn't want to leave her friend "Go!" Naruto yelled and Hinata obeyed and she took off down the street leaving him to face what was there.

Naruto gulped as he walked into the alley picking up a pipe as he went, "hello…" He called raising the pipe to swing it like a bat in anything dare jump out at him, he prayed it wasn't a ghost he hated the very thought of ghosts. He gulped once more as he heard a soft crying sound coming from under a dirty box, Naruto carefully poked the box with his pipe and the crying stopped. He gulped before gripping the corner, his heart sped up ad he gently pulled the box up, and what was underneath shocked him.

A small boy with crimson red hair and sea foam eyes looked up at him fearful with tears streaming down his face. Naruto looked at the boy and noticed he was wearing clothes that were way too big to fit him, Naruto bent down and looked at the boy who was looking scared at him, no not at him behide him. Naruto froze as he looked into the boy's eyes and saw his reflection along with a tall person behide him, Naruto kept still as the smell of alcohol filled the air. "Found you…" A gruff voice whispered behide and Naruto instantly knew the little boy was hiding from whoever was behide him and that in Naruto didn't protect the boy he would most likely be abused and killed.

Naruto moved quickly swinging back with the pipe as a thunk was heard as it bounced off the man's skull, the man wobbled and fell back; Naruto quickly grabbed the boy holding him bridal style as he took off out of the alley through the street into his apartment.

(*-*)

Gaara was scared one moment he was in a happy place and now he was in the street cold and dirty and it was night time too, he hated the dark it scared him. The street wasn't so bad he guessed he found a nice bench he could sleep on and it surprised him he wasn't the only one out there were many people in the park all homeless like him. He was fine up until this pervert man came and tried to touch him, Gaara hit him and ran. And he had been hiding for a long time in a box he tried to stifle his cries as he hid, his legs hurt from stopping down so long and he was hungry and tired he needed to sleep.

He heard someone coming and decided to stay quiet when something moved his box, he jumped when the box was pulled up and standing above him was a blonde haired angel with two of the most beautiful eyes the little boy had ever seen, but the monster of a person had followed him and the angel was in danger too now. "I found you…" The man said and Gaara knew it was over, but the angel moved the monster hit the floor and the angel picked him up and ran he was safe now he knew it.

The angel carried him away through the streets into a big building and up the stairs into a beige hallway where all sorts of pretty things were on the walls.

(^-^)

Naruto didn't know why he had taken the child to his apartment building or why he was taking him into his home but he felt the need to protect the little boy. He opened the door and walked in putting the boy down on the sofa and running into the kitchen who knew when the boy had eating last? He grabbed a bottle of water and a plate of strawberries the kid was probably starving. He moved over to the boy who was now looking at the room around him, he placed the food beside the boy and watched as the boy hungrily ate the berries and gulped down the water a few drops escaping the boy's mouth.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked watching the boy eat he really should have called the cops but he didn't trust them after all the entire police force here in Konoha were Uchiha, and they hated him they would probably blame him for kidnapping the boy or something. "I'm Gaara, and I am 5 years old!" He said smiling before he went back to inhaling the red fruit.

"Okay then Gaara what were you doing out there?" Naruto asked memorized by how such a small boy could eat so much. "I don't know… I was somewhere happy then I was being chased by a monster… But you saved me angel!" Gaara said smiling sweetly Naruto looked at the boy closely and noticed the dark lines around the boy's eyes. "Do you need to sleep?" Naruto asked watching as the boy grinned and jumped up. "Yeah I'm really sleepy!" Gaara cheered before he yawned "I really should take you to child services…" Naruto said pondering what would happen to the boy he grew up in an orphanage up until his godfather found him it was horrible.

"NO please don't angel I like it here in this pretty home!" Gaara pleaded almost crying he liked it here with angel. "Fine you can stay here but only tonight after that we'll see… And my names Naruto." Gaara smiled and jumped up he got to stay with Naru Tenshi. "You can sleep in my guest room…" Naruto said leading the boy into a room beside the bedroom it was small and painted white it also worked as an office for Naruto, there was a desk, computer and a small bed in the corner. Gaara jumped into the bed without hesitation and laid down, Naruto smiled the kid was cute Naruto went into the bathroom and picked up the clothes he was playing to wear to the movies tonight but decided to watch the boy instead, he looked at the black shirt and carried it into the room where Gaara was already half asleep.

"Put this on kid…" Naruto said passing it to the little boy, Gaara smiled and pulled off his shirt and Naruto gaped the kid's whole body was covered in red marks they looked a little like vines but the way they were positioned looked more like tattoos. "What's wrong Naru Tenshi?" Gaara asked as he blushed a little Tenshi was looking at his stomach, was he scared of the tattoos that Sassy gave him?

"Gaara what happened to your skin?" Naruto asked as he moved closer and carefully touched the boy's marks they seemed to shift as he did so. "N-Naru Tenshi?" Gaara blushed as Naruto touched his back it felt weird to him it made him shiver he didn't understand why. "Oh Sorry!" Naruto rubbed the back of his head, he didn't mean to make the boy shy or do anything that might scare the kid the marks were just weird. "It's okay Naru Tenshi…" Gaara smiled shyly at Naruto he liked the blonde angel and he liked it here he hoped Naruto would keep him here.

"Well have a good sleep…" Naruto smiled before leaving the room and walking out into the living room that whole thing was really awkward and he was glad to be out of there, Naruto smiled maybe finding the kid would help him get out of his loop….

($_$)

**R&R well please Review and tell me if you want me to continue this story and here are the translations. **

**Tenshi- Angel (I think** Review **and tell me if it's wrong)**

**Hime- Princess Naito says this to insult Gaara.**

**Koi- Love Naito calls his brother this to show their bond.**


	2. Can we Keep Him!

**Chapter 2: Can We Keep Him?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I own the OCS but the twins are owned by my sister. **

_**Dreams**_

_Thoughts_

**Memories**

(=^-^=)

Naruto smiled as he quickly cleaned the bathroom throwing the dirty clothes into the wicker basket, he smiled for some reason he was happy to have a guest. *Kiss kiss fall in love!* Naruto jumped at the ringer for his cell the theme song to one of his favourite animes ever Ouran High Host Club. Naruto quickly ran out of the bath room and into the kitchen, he picked up his orange cell with its frog charm and turned it on.

*One New Message* Naruto smiled it was probably Hinata wondering what happened to him. 'Naruto where are you? Do you need help?' It said Naruto quickly typed in a message 'I'm fine at home found something TTYL…' He sent it and walked out of the kitchen holding his phone waiting to see if she would reply.

His phone rang again and he quickly checked his messages expecting to see a message from Hinata but he was sadly surprised. 'Naruto ya freak leave us alone! Ya creepy loser! Never come back you sicko!' Naruto shut his phone quickly and threw it at the couch. _Who gave out his new number…? _He thought as a few angry tears slipped out of his eyes.

When he confessed his feelings to Sakura she coldly rejected him and called him a loser and wrong in the head since he had no parents, after that everyone called him loser… But the worst of it came when he fell for his ex best friend Sasuke he made it worst, the police constantly harassed him because Sasuke was 'one' of them and the kids at school hated him and treated him like dirt, Only a few were nice to him.

Which included Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Tenten, and Hinata they were childhood friends though. Besides they were regarded as freaks as well, Shikamaru for being a lazy genius, Choji for being fa… He meant big boned, Shino for liking bugs, Kiba for being a dog boy, Lee for his unusual clothes and hair, Tenten for liking sharp things, and Hinata chose to hang out with them so she was called loser too.

Naruto sighed as he collapsed on the couch by his phone he wanted the name calling and teasing to stop; he also wanted to find the one he was meant to be with not the false ones like Sasuke and Sakura. *Kiss* Naruto was quick to answer his phone it was a message from Hinata. 'I'm glad you're safe. Be careful!' Naruto smiled at least he had some friends.

(^-^)

Naruto lay in bed he had spent his day watching anime, time well spent in his opinion. He was tired he looked over to his left and saw his alarm clock which read 9:47. Naruto yawned and covered himself in his soft blanket and drifted off to sleep.

Naruto felt the bed shift; he opened his eyes when he felt something on his stomach something heavy. "Gaara?" Naruto looked at the small boy who was straddling him "I'm scared I had a nightmare…" He whispered his eyes shining in the light. "So?" Naruto rubbed his eyes as he looked at the boy. "C-can I sleep w-with y-you?" Naruto blinked the boy looked like he was blushing… "Uh Sure…" Naruto watched as the boy laid down right on top of him.

"Um Gaara you think you can move?" Naruto asked as he felt the boy's hair tickling his chin. "But I like hearing your heartbeat…" Naruto smiled he guessed it was alright for the boy to sleep on him for one night, he knew how scary it could be when your small. "Fine…" Naruto said before drifting off to sleep.

(O_O)

Gaara smiled Naruto Tenshi was nice… He blushed as he snuggled closer to the boy listening to the boy's heart beat it was so relaxing. Gaara moved his hand to Naruto's face where six whisker marks adorned his cheeks, his hands moved over to his hair it was so pretty so yellow like the sun. Gaara blushed he shouldn't be thinking about Naruto right now, right now he should sleep and so he did, he closed his eyes and fell asleep to the sound of his angel's heart.

(=_=)

Naruto woke to the sound of a shrill scream. "So Cute!" Naruto opened his eyes and blinked standing at the bottom of his bed was Tenten and Hinata and they were smiling and blushing. "What?" Naruto asked as he sat up, and in the process causing Gaara to fall next to him.

"Sorry to wake y-you…" Hinata blushed before walking over and touching the sleeping Gaara's head. "So this is what we heard…" She whispered stroking the boy's head "Yeah I found him hiding in a box." Naruto left out the part about the pervert knowing Tenten she would probably kill the guy and besides Naruto had already taught him a lesson.

"So what's his name?" Tenten asked as she inspected the boy "His name's Gaara…" Naruto said getting up and watched as Gaara slowly opened his eyes. "Who are you?" He asked Hinata and Tenten "These are my friends Gaara their names are Hinata and Tenten." Naruto explained gesturing to his friends. "Oh okay any friends of Naru Tenshi are friends of mine!" Gaara exclaimed and smiled

"Oh he is just too cute!" Tenten smiled at the boy before running down the stairs. "What's up with her?" Naruto asked looking at Hinata. "She f-finished making more o-of h-her clothes t-there m-meant f-for l-little boys though…" Hinata smiled and Naruto smiled back Tenten wanted to make cute and functional clothes for people that were comfortable and fashionable, and it worked with her obsession with sharp things seeing as needles were sharp.

"So I get new clothes?" Gaara asked smiling "You bet!" Tenten called coming up the stairs holding a box. "Really!" Gaara said smiling "Of course I never had someone who could fit them any way and I have more at home you can wear!" She smiled before placing the box on the bed.

Gaara quickly opened the box and looked inside there were all sorts of outfits he pulled out a miniature sized school uniform similar to Naruto's. "Wow are you sure I can have it?" Gaara asked tears beginning to form in his eyes. "Of course!" Tenten frowned though when she saw the boy crying. "What's wrong?" Hinata asked concern

"Nothing it's just the only people who have every given a gift were my friends Naito and Tsuki…" Gaara sniffed as he hugged Naruto "Aw it's okay Gaara…" Tenten said smiling, Hinata smiled as well before ruffling the red head's hair. "T-thank you…" Naruto smiled as he gently hugged Gaara back.

"Wait what happened to your friends?" Naruto asked looking at the boy hoping that they were safe. "I don't know I was somewhere happy with them then I woke up outside and it was cold and dark…" Gaara sniffed "Poor thing!" Tenten cried before she looked at Naruto her eyes wide and Hinata did the same. "What?" Naruto asked

"You can't give him to child services or the police!" Hinata said her eyes brimming with tears "Yeah Naruto we let you!" Tenten looked at him "Then what do we do?" Naruto asked looking at his two friends. "Can we keep him?" They both asked "He's not a dog!" Naruto said looking at the small boy.

"Its okay Naru Tenshi I don't want to leave either I like it here." Gaara smiled at Naruto his eyes sparkling. Naruto looked down at the red head and felt his heart breaking at the thought of losing his new friend. "Okay but if anyone asks you're a family friend's son…" Naruto smiled as the girls and Gaara cheered.

"Wait we have school today wait's Gaara going to?" Naruto yelled he couldn't miss school again. "Well we could enroll him in school, it's not like Tsunade actually reads our records or personal info…" Tenten said before picking up the uniform. "Besides as long as he has this uniform he can just walk into school and no one would care."

"Y-yes but what class would he be in?" They all looked at Gaara who just blinked and smiled "Gaara can you count?" Tenten asked Gaara nodded "Can you spell and read?" Naruto asked again Gaara nodded "Do you know what grade you're in?" Naruto asked and Gaara closed his eyes before shaking his head.

"I could take him to Tsunade and get him an IQ test then they can place him in a class…" Tenten explained before passing Gaara the outfit and telling him to wash up and change. "That could work…"

"Then it's settled!" Naruto said so he could get dressed and make breakfast for himself and his guests.

(-_-)

Naruto smiled he was sitting in class ignoring the stares because he knew that Gaara was with Tenten and happy and he would see him later. For some reason Naruto felt himself very attached to the little boy, and whenever he saw him he was happy, Hinata had said it was because of how cute he was.

"Okay class I learned a little while ago that we'll be getting two new students today…" Their teacher Asuma announced, "Come in boys…" He said as the door opened and Naruto froze as did Hinata…

**(^-^)**

**R&R! Please also note that with all stories only the ones with the most reviews will be updated all others will be put on hiatus until they get more reviews… Okay hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
